


Принц и Воин (The Prince and the Soldier)

by lyapsik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Corsetry, Drama, M/M, Master/Servant, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship, Sexual Coercion, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyapsik/pseuds/lyapsik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неудивительно, думал Джон в первый раз, когда принц уложил его в свою постель, что Шерлок поддастся самой запретной страсти, что только преследуется законом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принц и Воин (The Prince and the Soldier)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Prince and the Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050933) by [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary). 



> Автор просил передать "привет" своим русскоязычным читателям.
> 
> От Автора:  
> Исторические неточности в фике в основном преднамеренны.
> 
> Иллюстрация к фику от [Archia](http://archiaart.tumblr.com/post/67441380844/a-wild-thing-ive-caught-pretty-has-finally).

Джон устало вытягивается на постели, воздух холодит его влажную кожу; мужчина наблюдает, как блики от огня в камине мерцают на каменной стене и гобелене. Они рассекают затемнённые проёмы[1] в потолке и искрятся на снегу, накопившемся по ту сторону створчатого окна, и превращают мужчину, вытянувшегося, как кот, возле Джона, в прекрасного демона, высеченного из огня и мрака.

Возможно, это как раз и показывает его таким, какой он есть. Демон. Мужчина. Принц. Соблазн, принявший образ смертного. Теперь самобичевание – постоянный, почти пригревшийся спутник для Джона.

Прикосновение Шерлока обжигает и успокаивает затаившуюся в спине Джона боль. Или это неправильно, что он плавится от удовольствия под интимным прикосновением мужчины? Или он всего лишь раб, оскверняющий благородную плоть и душу принца? Вечернее богослужение прошло в тумане влюблённости в Шерлока несколько часов назад, а сейчас Джон утомлён, чтобы заботиться об этом. Он позволяет ненависти к самому себе ворочаться внутри него, как ей этого захочется, и устраивается в ниспосланном ему Богом тепле перинного матраса и кровати любовника.

Шерлок продолжает властно поглаживать его по спине. Когда наконец рука спускается ниже, к округлости его ягодиц, Джон дрожит и сжимает в руке простыни.  
– Н-н-не надо. – Его задница болит после ночного соития, а его утомлённые мышцы сводит в камень от холода. Он уже и так обречён к целому дню с ощущением пульсирующего в нём члена Шерлока.

Тихий смех принца вибрирует напротив грудной клетки Джона, но он смягчается, мягко вытягивая полотно из его пальцев.  
– Осторожнее, Джон. Постельное бельё стоит дороже, чем ты сам.

Джон разрешает ему это и разрешает Шерлоку переплести их пальцы вместе, и позволяет себе примкнуть ближе, словно они на самом деле были любовниками, ищущими ласку и комфорт. Шерлок подтягивает несколько одеял, высвобождая их из клубка парчи и шерсти, и накрывает их обоих.

Облачённый в роскошь и бархат тёплой кожи, Джон вновь задаётся вопросом: забрался ли он высоко или низко пал.

 

***

 

Принц отвратительно холоден. Такая у него репутация, так как он сохраняет хладнокровие во время умственных занятий и, как известно, портит кровь тем, кто его раздражает, и порой буквально.

Джону лучше знать. Взгляд Шерлока можно назвать каким угодно, только не бесстрастным, когда он заталкивает Джона в свою освещённую огнём комнату и повелевает ему раздеться. Джон растягивается на шкуре перед огнём, раскалённый жар согревает его мышцы, и стонет синхронно с движениями пальцев Шерлока внутри него. Шерлок слизывает капли пота с копчика, и Джон почти опустошён, его пальцы скребут по густому медвежьему меху, пытаясь не дать слезам сорваться вниз.

Полумесяцы укусов на плече, красные полосы на боках, Джон лежит, покорно распростёртый, и дрожит в безжалостных объятиях принца.

Неудивительно, думал Джон в первый раз, когда принц уложил его в свою постель, что Шерлок поддастся самой запретной страсти, что только преследуется законом.

Он должен прекратить это, он знает, что Шерлок не остановится. Но он только раб. Его присяга – защищать и оберегать его господина. Единственный человек, которому Шерлок обязан повиноваться, – это король, и Джон отлично может представить, как отец Шерлока отреагировал бы на просьбу Джона, если бы тот потребовал от Шерлока прекратить предаваться с ним содомии.

Всякий раз, как он наблюдает за тем, как Шерлок кривит губы, Джону становится любопытно, были ли до него другие. Кто-то, кто смотрел бы на него и знал, какие отметины тот носит под одеждой и как Шерлок прикасается к нему ночью, заставляет его просить, несмотря на заветное желание оставаться равнодушным.

Но хуже, чем мысль, что он – лишь одна из многих побед принца, это мысль, что Шерлок не был ни с кем. Что что-то в одном только Джоне привело Шерлока к этому. Больше всего Джона передёргивает от мысли о том, что это означает, если он единственный.

 

***

 

Замок погружается в сон. Джон крадётся обратно к покоям Шерлока сквозь прохладные залы, благодарный темноте, оставленной из-за сгоревших свеч. Он настроен остаться незамеченным; он только провёл вечер в большой зале, пытаясь не обращать внимания на двух горничных, болтающих со стражниками о том, что Джон связал себя контрактом, чтобы покрыть родительский долг, и – ну разумеется, – почему он так стар, не женат, бездетен и всегда находится неподалёку от принца, словно любимый пёс.

У него мало что есть, но у него осталась гордость. Свою жизнь он начал как свободный человек; он не хотел быть отцом детей в рабской жизни, как не желал оскорбить женщину предложением брака без приданного. Он ненавидит, когда на него обращают внимание; не может терпеть, когда выделяется; ненавидел расспросы о себе ещё до того, как стало правдой то, что он стал «сексуальной игрушкой принца».

По крайней мере, никто не обманывался, пытаясь поверить в то, что быть фаворитом Шерлока – это привилегия. Слуги, что прислуживают королю и его старшему сыну, мужчины со званием, благородные сыны и почтенные рыцари за свою службу удостаивались королевским расположением. Джон благодарит Господа за то, что всего, что он зарабатывает, хватает только на то, чтобы быть одиноким выпивохой, оставленным на потеху молодого принца, если тот вспылит на ночь глядя.

Что не делает его менее униженным и не препятствует любопытным взглядам, кажущимся кинжалами, что мечут в спину. Шерлок хорошо известен своей эксцентричностью; это единственное, из-за чего эти вопросы ещё не превратились в угрозы.

Он чувствует облегчение, когда подходит к двери, ведущей в покои Шерлока, и ненавидит это чувство; чувство признательности тому, кто может его укрыть. Дверь приоткрыта ровно настолько, чтобы в зал вырывалась стрела света. Джон входит и закрывает её, опустив за собой щеколду. Внутри громко потрескивает огонь, разведённый настолько сильно, насколько может выдержать очаг. В комнате жарко, и вскоре Джон вспотеет. После дня, проведённого в следовании за Шерлоком по полузамёрзшей грязи конного двора в потяжелевшем плаще и нескольких слоях шерсти, это было приятно.

Он стягивает верхнюю одежду, переходя к каминной полке, чтобы повесить плащ, шарф и сюрко[2] на крючок, чтобы уничтожить запах. Очаг обжигает его, а ведь последние три часа он думал, сможет ли хоть что-нибудь изгнать холод из его костей. Это, конечно, ничего не значит – да и почему Шерлок должен делать ему одолжение? – но его всё равно заполняет чувство благодарности.

Он понимает, что Шерлок в комнате, только когда к Джону движется какая-то тень. В свете камина его глаза мерцают подобно волчьим; он наблюдает за Джоном с кресла, стоящего в затемнённом уголке.

– Полностью, – бормочет Шерлок, когда Джон замирает под его взором. Его пальцы дёргаются в жесте, который постороннему наблюдателю показался бы неопределённым, но Джон точно знает, что он значит. Он опускает взгляд на свои собственные руки, что покоятся на шнуровке его жакета.

В следующий момент он подцепляет их пальцами и начинает тянуть. Одежда падает на пол. Шерлок выпускает из рук большой фолиант, движением ноги запихивая его под кресло, и начинает медленно двигаться к нему, будто привлечённый тем, как неспешно обнажается тело Джона. Джон решительно смотрит вниз. Он не хочет знать, как выглядит лицо Шерлока, рассматривает ли он обнажённую для него кожу с жадностью или холодным презрением.

Кончики пальцев касаются его брови, щеки, следуют вниз от горла к груди. Они не мешают и не помогают в его раздевании, но они исследуют каждый дюйм его обнажённой кожи.

Спустя долгое время, после того, как он полностью раздет, Шерлок лениво путешествует по его телу руками. Они скользят, словно лепят из него новые формы, и он украдкой поглядывает на лицо Шерлока, наблюдая крошечные, почти незаметные изменения в его выражении. Меховой коврик под его ногами мягок, и ему кажется, что он чувствует на себе обжигающий взгляд Шерлока.

Наконец руки Шерлока обосновываются тяжестью на плечах Джона, толкая его вниз, на ворсистый коврик. Там он возобновляет путь своих пальцев губами, пробуя самые интимные места тела Джона, внутреннюю сторону его локтя и пустоты между его мускулами пресса и выпирающими косточками его таза.

Он изучает медленно и тщательно, и Джон чувствует себя желанным. Изученным. То почтение, что оказывают его телу, выходит за границы его понимания. Он всего лишь слуга, загорелый и потрёпанный трудом, но гладкие ладони Шерлока касаются его мозолей так, будто он – найденное сокровище.

Жар королевского рта окутывает его член, и Джон откидывает голову назад. Это слишком, он не может смотреть, хотя отчаянно этого хочет. Эти полные, роскошные, обхватывающие его губы, поглаживающие и массирующие. Это осквернение рта, который ему не принадлежит, языка, покрывающего себя грехом, преклоняющегося ему. Этого слишком много, чтобы не двигаться. Когда он дёргается, Шерлок удерживает его руками и фиксирует их на его бёдрах. Он наслаждается членом Джона, словно он – превосходное бургундское вино, подаренное маркизом д’Анкром[3] в его последний визит в прошлом году, мягко втягивая и наслаждаясь его тяжестью на языке.

Он пил это вино очень медленно, смакуя каплю за каплей.

 

***

 

Джон лежит, вытянувшись, перед очагом. Жар очага и мехов ласкает его обнажённую кожу. Принц не прикасался к нему ночью; он просто сидит рядом, наблюдая за Джоном взглядом, что оставляет на теле Джона неторопливые мазки.

По крайней мере, его взгляд должен быть предпочтительнее, чем прикосновения. Он потрясающе интимен. Сила внимания принца позволяет Джону тонко познать каждый дюйм его тела. Он вытягивается и перемещается под этим напором, неспособный рассеять ощущение того, как он двигался под изворотливыми руками любовника.

Он отчаянно хочет знать, о чём думает принц, но никакая земная сила не может заставить Джона встретиться с его взглядом сейчас. Он уже чувствует себя более обнажённым, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Мысль о Шерлоке, словно разглядывающем его душу, заполняет его чем-то сродни страху.

Его дыхание сбивается, когда он дрожит при мысли об этом. Он говорит себе, что это дрожь от отвращения.

 

***

 

Внизу собрались благородные господа и дамы со всего королевства, чтобы потанцевать и поесть. Совсем скоро начнётся королевский приём, и обручение их монарха будет признано короной.

Шерлок разворачивает плотную связку ткани, что принёс с собой – корсет[4]. Джон смотрит на него с некоторым недоумением, и только тогда замечает вспышку раздражения во взгляде Шерлока.

Джон пятится и почти сваливается на скамью, чувствуя себя внезапно загнанным в угол.  
– Вы _не_ наденете это на меня.

– Каждая женщина внизу носит такой, – произносит Шерлок так, словно это в порядке вещей. – Мне любопытно узнать, как это ограничивает подвижность, препятствуют ли они чьей-то силе. И, – он понизил голос, превращая его в нечто, сотканное из разгорячённых полуночных прикосновений, – мне нравится видеть, как ты сопротивляешься.

Щёки и живот Джона вспыхивают жаром. Он резко отворачивается, решившись отказать Шерлоку хоть в _чём-то_ , чего тот хочет.

Он зависает в трансе, на полпути между повиновением и шоком, когда Шерлок приближается. Прикосновение ткани к его животу прерывают его бегство, но слишком поздно; Шерлок тянет его назад, покуда он пытается убежать прочь.

Он задыхается с каждым рывком шнуровки, корсет с каждым разом стесняет его всё сильнее. Он не может двигаться. Эта вещь сковывает его от бёдер до груди, стягивает его спину, заставляя выгнуться, что подчеркивает его ягодицы, и препятствуя ему принять любую позу, кроме прямой осанки.

Джон ощущает прикосновение Шерлока сквозь тесьму, которая сужает его мир до неумолимо жёсткого корсета, до биения сердца о грудную клетку, до давления, которому он сопротивляется изо всех сил. Тело Джона непроизвольно борется с ограничениями, тщетно пытаясь вырвать у Шерлока контроль, и, как и всегда при ощущении власти Шерлока над ним, по телу Джона пробегает чувственный трепет.

Он дрожит и раскачивается, как марионетка, в ритме Шерлока, и закрывает глаза, ощущая движение крови в его венах; сражение проиграно, и он находится в подвешенном состоянии – где-то между паникой и капитуляцией.

Дыхание Шерлока учащается в том же самом темпе, в котором раскачивается Джон. Ему нравится связывать Джона? Одевать его как женщину? Его возбуждает девиация? Если когда-нибудь Джон и знал человека, который восхищается вызовом естественному порядку вещей, так это Шерлок. Его уязвимость к неукротимым прихотям посылает пульсацию через пах Джона.

Церковь, очевидно, движется в неправильном направлении, пребывая в состоянии морального разложения.

Наконец натяжение прекращается. Руки Шерлока ложатся на его талию, завязывая шнуровку, стягивающую его в этом месте. Его грудь приподнята, как у женщины, и это стесняет его дыхание.

Руки Шерлока спускаются по его одежде, чтобы сжать выставленную напоказ задницу Джона, гладят по подчёркнутым изгибам его бёдер, скользят поперёк его плоского живота… а потом Джон оказывается наклонённым вперёд.

– Ох, нет. – Его сопротивление бесполезно; он не может заставить себя должным образом развернуться. И он слишком дрожит, чтобы встать. Он упирается на руки и колени, его спина словно зажата в тиски.  
– Шерлок…

Шерлок урчит напротив его лопатки. Головка его члена проталкивается ко входу Джона, трётся об него и надавливает, прежде чем Джон чувствует, как она проникает в него; он не в силах вырваться из хватки Шерлока, который держит его за безупречно тонкую талию. Джон даже не может качнуть бёдрами, так как Шерлок покоряет его сначала тягучими поддразниваниями, а затем – всё увеличивающейся силой.

Он потерян, поскольку Шерлок взял его, поймал в ловушку, он придавлен наслаждением от члена Шерлока, раскрывающим и наполняющим его снова и снова; его легкие напрягаются изо всех сил, пытаясь напитать воздухом напряжённое тело. Его короткие крики, когда он задыхается, доводят Шерлока до безумия, он имеет Джона с грубой жестокостью, отчего воздух покидает его, прежде чем он может снова вздохнуть.

Кажется, что это длится вечность, он бьётся в беспомощном удовольствии, его оргазм медленно разрастается, то ослабляясь, то разгораясь между борющимися волнами ощущений.

Он кончает с трудом, выдыхая те крохи воздуха, что смог получить, и ощущая себя на грани. Шерлок не останавливается. С каждым ударом член проникает глубоко в тело Джона, словно раскалённое железо, и не важно, как он извивается, поскольку Шерлок уверенной хваткой удерживает его на месте. И тут Шерлок резко вздрагивает, хороня стон в изгибе плеча Джона, и Джон чувствует внутри горячую жидкость.

После Шерлок откатывается в сторону и проводит рукой по шее Джона, двигаясь к задней части бедра.

– Пленённый, ослабший, не способный дышать… Думаю, я оставлю его на тебе. Ты так восхитителен в нём. Я буду готов взять тебя снова к тому моменту, как ты придёшь в себя.

Джон хнычет.

 

***

 

В первый раз, когда это началось, Джон находился вместе с Шерлоком в его покоях, составляя принцу компанию, хотя он был занят тем, что он называл «скучным занятием» – отвечал на письма.

Как это может быть скучным, Джон не мог понять. Он сидел на украшенном камнями окне и слушал, как Шерлок бормочет за работой, рассказывая небольшие откровения и наблюдения из писем о людях, что стояли за этими письмами. Иногда он зачитывает отрывки вслух, его низкий голос отдаётся в тёмных уголках комнаты, и Джон задерживает дыхание от звучания слов, выливающихся в союз вдали от места, где они были написаны.

Хотя другие в замке и дворе провозглашали Шерлока невыносимым, Джон считал свою жизнь неплохой. Его потребности были удовлетворены, и его работа занимала его; если бы у него была свобода выбора, он в любом случае выбрал бы это для себя.

Перо скрипит по бумаге, его кончик мягко качается и оставляет изящные петли и линии. Шерлок как-то позволил Джону попробовать писать пером, однажды, на клочке бумаги, испорченной им пролитым вином. Это был неуклюжий опыт, перо как-то неестественно ощущалось в его пальцах, и он не мог заставить его подчиняться своей воле, а ещё Джон был уверен, что испортил кончик пера.

Пальцы Шерлока руководили пером с беспечной, загадочной ловкостью. Джон сидел в затухающем дневного света и наблюдал, как те пальцы медленно пачкались чернилами – словно магия искусства просачивалась под его кожу. И хотя он не мог вспомнить, когда ещё так долго смотрел на что-то ещё, так или иначе, он оказался застигнутым врасплох, когда Шерлок протянул руку, схватив Джона за подбородок запачканной чернилами рукой, и поцеловал его.

Его губы, полные и женственно нежные, всё ещё двигались напротив губ Джона с юношеской настойчивостью. Слияние губ было так прекрасно, что через некоторое время Джон впал в несдержанность тёплого рта, все его здравомыслие улетучилось.

Он пришёл в себя одновременно с толчком языка в его губы. Языка мужчины, и Джон вдруг осознал, где находится и кто это к нему прикасается.

Страх поселился в низу живота. Дыхание уже замедлилось, он отодвинулся. Прежде чем паника полностью бы завладела им, Шерлок схватил его за затылок и снова поцеловал, прикусив нижнюю губу.

Джон вздрогнул в сладкой хватке зубов и затих. Шерлок наблюдал за ним, заинтересованно оценивая, и под этим пристальным взглядом Джон стыдился поддаться страху.

Это было неправильно – то, что они делали. Ошибка и нарушение всех клятв, что он давал королю, что выкупил его семью из долгов взамен на его волю, и самому Шерлоку. Как Джон может быть его защитником, когда он ставит под угрозу его бессмертную душу?

Но тогда, как Джон сможет защитить его, если расскажет кому-то об этом? Возможно, положение Шерлока оградит его от смертного приговора, но, тем не менее, это будет предполагать его гибель.

– Ты не удивлён, – шепчет Шерлок, когда окончательно отпускает его.

Так и есть. Он должен быть шокирован… испуган… но это было так характерно для Шерлока, который, казалось, наслаждался вызовом каждому божьему и человеческому закону. « _Конечно_ , – подумал он отстранённо. Это имело всякий смысл, если взглянуть со стороны Шерлока. – _Разумеется, надо быть осторожным. Ты в безопасности со мной. Я беспомощен. Если я заговорю, мой конец будет более мучителен, чем твой»_.

Шерлок, не беспокоясь о чудовищном преступлении, что он совершил, казалось, прочитал согласие в молчании Джона.  
– Ты размышлял об этом раньше. – Его длинные пальцы опускались ниже по воротнику Джона.

Тогда была поздняя весна, и руки Шерлока были тёплыми. Они поглаживали и успокаивали его, пока Джон не нашёл, что ответить.  
– Изгнание. Оскопление. Отлучение от Церкви. Сожжение. Полагаю, да.

– И всё же ты не подался в бегство.

Джон ощутил, как пальцы Шерлока сжались на его горле, когда он сглотнул. Эти губы изогнулись в ухмылке, и он не может забыть, как они чувствовались на его губах, что он позволял им делать.

Нет, он не сбежит. Даже тогда он знал, что, независимо от того, как они это заслужили, он не желает их гибели. И куда бы он мог пойти, откуда он бы не захотел вернуться?

Не в силах ни поощрить, ни отодвинуться, он сидел, как статуя, потому что Шерлок наклонился к нему, чтобы лизнуть выставленную напоказ шею Джона. Джон сжал губы, пытаясь унять в них дрожь от ощущений; глаза Шерлока блестели.

– На колени, Джон. – Джон встаёт перед ним, дрожа под тяжестью власти Шерлока над ним. Его дыхание сбилось под богатым бархатом этого урчания. – Окажи почтение своему принцу.

 

***

 

Так вот он, личный стражник для самого раздражительного сына короля, ценный в смешении его боевого мастерства и безупречной и беспристрастной преданности. И всё же, какое значение имеют убеждения и вознаграждение, когда он встретится лицом к лицу со смертью, если не сможет защитить своего подопечного?

Они на охоте — но, как обычно, Шерлок преследует другую дичь, нежели остальные. Он полагает, что предатель скачет вместе с охотничьим отрядом, так что они отделились от охотников, чтобы подготовить западню.

Джон следует за ним через лес, что к югу от замка. Они идут бесшумно, но всё же хрустящая красно-золотая лесная подстилка шелестит под их ногами, пока, наконец, Шерлок не останавливает Джона, положив руку ему на плечо.  
– Здесь.

На взгляд Джона, эта роща ничем не отличается от любой другой, но Шерлок так редко ошибается в такого рода вещах, что расспрашивать его – пустая трата воздуха. Если он предполагает, что встреча состоится в этом месте, то так оно и будет.

Всё вокруг погружается в тишину, не слышно ни звука, лишь крики перелётных птиц, в то время как Шерлок осматривает местность. На какое-то мгновение он кажется Джону оленем с грациозно поднятой головой и изящной шеей, и навострёнными ушами, но, как только он переводит взгляд, вся иллюзия растворяется. Его спокойствие – спокойствие хищника, гордого и голодного.

Довольный, он возвращается назад, подталкивая Джона. Джон покорно пятится, покуда Шерлок направляет его в обычной властной манере, полагая, что он будет в укрытии, только вот его спина упирается о дерево, и руки Шерлока оказываются на ремнях его одежды.

Джон ловит его запястья, прежде чем вспоминает о глупости, которую совершит, если скажет принцу «нет».  
– Что вы делаете?

Шерлок широко улыбается, одновременно хитро и дико.  
– Я хочу видеть тебя, обнажённого, прямо здесь. – Он толкает Джона обратно, древесная кора даже сквозь одежду кажется грубой, и кусает его за горло.

Джон хочет пожаловаться, что Шерлок говорит чепуху, но озябшие руки уже распутали шнуровку и скользнули в теплоту чувствительного входа. Он извивается от резких ощущений, когда Шерлок сдёргивает с Джона брюки, разрывая их на внутренней стороне его бедра.

\- Посмотрите-ка, какую дикую штучку я поймал. – Шерлок поднимает его, руки подхватывают Джона под ягодицы так, чтобы его ногам некуда было деваться, кроме как обхватить бёдра рослого человека. Он знает, что происходит, смирившись с происходящим, когда опускается на член Шерлока. Вес собственного тела завершает действие, и он пойман между Шерлоком и деревом.

Толчки Шерлока вдавливают его в дерево, выталкивая из него воздух. Грубая кора впивается в его кожу, и только его плащ препятствует тому, чтобы кора расцарапала его спину. Дискомфорт второстепенен, хотя и следующий по силе, с какой Шерлок двигается внутри него, и каждое движение лишь жёстче толкает его вниз; его собственное тело замешано в его гибели.

Шерлок пытается заставить Джона сцепить ноги вокруг его талии, но в этой позе Джон только и может, что изгибаться. С рычанием Шерлок снимает его с дерева и опрокидывает их обоих в кучу листвы с подветренной стороны упавшего бревна. Джон лежит на спине и потрясённо смотрит на Шерлока.

Шерлок ухмыляется.  
– Поваленный среди листьев. – Он чертит пальцем линию от виска до подбородка Джона. – Эти цвета тебе идут.

Обнажённый, дрожащий на свежем воздухе и сгорающий от желания, предчувствующий вторжение, Джон тянет его к себе.  
– Согрей меня.

Он стонет, когда Шерлок вновь утверждает на него свои права.

Их тела движутся вместе в старом танце, руки Джона сцеплены над головой Шерлока, потому что он любит, когда Джон прижимается к нему всем телом, равно как и то, как он борется с ним. В эти долгие минуты полное завоевание его тела продолжается, возрастающий поток наслаждения ломает его снова и снова, созидая, раскрывая его в великолепной, ужасающей уязвимости…

А затем Шерлок с силой толкается в тело Джона и остаётся там. На мгновение Джон задумывается, что он истощил себя, но затем слышит голоса, отчего Шерлок замирает.

Джон откидывает голову назад, глядя мимо их переплетённых рук, чтобы убедиться, что их одежда находится за пределами видимости. И снова предусмотрительность Шерлока, который забросил её под кустарник, пока раздевал Джона. Шерлок подтягивается и быстро ложится поверх него, накрывая их обоих маскировкой из листьев, а затем, с последним толчком бёдер, полностью засаживает себя внутрь Джона и замирает.

Судя по звукам шагов, это трое мужчин. В жёстких ботинках для верховой езды, они свободно продвигаются через заросли. Очевидно, они не рассчитывали встретиться с кем-то в уединённой чаще, да и с чего бы?

Они переговариваются между собой приглушённым, но небрежным тоном, и Джон едва разбирает слова сквозь невыносимый туман ощущений члена Шерлока, что находится в нём. Он чувствует глубоко внутри набухшую головку и не может не сжиматься вокруг него, его тело просит о большем. О Боже, он хочет, чтобы Шерлок двигался в нём; ему требуется каждая капля его воли, чтобы контролировать дыхание и лежать неподвижно.

Один из наёмников садится на бревно у верхнего края их кучи, в то время как они обсуждают обеспечение, и Шерлок, склонив голову, запоминает. Дрожа от усилия, требующегося, чтобы контролировать дыхание, он возобновляет движения. Мучительно медленно, так, чтобы не шумела листва, он трахает Джона глубоко под листьями в желтеющем лесу, в то время как убийцы плетут заговор в десяти футах от них.

– …не стреляйте в человека с головой оленя на плаще, если хотите, чтобы вам после заплатили.

– Дерби, – выдыхает Шерлок и устремляется вверх из-под листвы. – Граф Дерби и есть наш предатель.

Наёмные убийцы спотыкаются, шокированные, понимая, что стоят напротив обнажённого принца, словно лесной дух сбрасывающего листву. Джон бросается за оружием и с мечом в одной руке и плащом, скрученным вокруг другой, что заменяет ему щит, вступает в схватку с первым противником. Он всё ещё без одежды, но это не имеет значения. Эти люди в любом случае не выживут, чтобы рассказать то, что они видели.

 

***

 

Свернувшись вокруг Шерлока, Джон дрейфует где-то за пределами языковой абстракции. Где-то в дальней части его мозга всё ещё жива мысль, но для того, чтобы её осознать, требуется слишком много усилий. Его убивает тяжесть его тела; изнурённый, он упирается головой в тёплое плечо, завороженный насыщенным тёмным цветом оконной рамы. Если бы у ковров был разум, он был бы именно таким.

Мышцы его бёдер сведены; он лежал на нём слишком долго. Он сонно вытягивается вдоль длинного тела Шерлока, пытаясь справиться с этим.

Голова Шерлока поворачивается к нему.  
– Джон? – Джон не знает, что ответить, но Шерлока не одурачишь. Пальцы поглаживают заднюю часть плеча Джона, в этом великолепном голосе ощущается сонливость. – Почему ты не спишь?

Даже во сне он всегда всё знает. Джон не хочет отвечать, но, когда Шерлок спрашивает, это означает, что он уже знает ответ.  
– Думал. Об этом, – добавляет он на вопросительный звук, который издает Шерлок, и поглаживает рукой его грудь.

– О моей груди? – Довольный. Влекущий.

Джон слишком устал, чтобы заигрывать.  
– О нас. – Он вздыхает. – О том, что происходит и к чему это может привести. – На это Шерлоку нечего ответить.  
– Рано или поздно, Шерлок, это приведёт к неудаче. Мы будем повешены. Разве тебя это не волнует?

– Хм-м-м. Тебя это так беспокоит?

– Да! – Джон оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него, пытаясь поймать выражение его лица в темноте. – Конечно, беспокоит. Я не хочу, чтоб меня повесили.

– Нет?

Джон пристально смотрит в удивлении.  
– Ты теперь обвиняешь меня в самоубийстве? – Это как пощёчина. Шерлок – именно тот, кто подверг их этому, и теперь он осуждает Джона за то, что он так переживает об этом? Он отодвигается и говорит сквозь зубы:  
– Вряд ли я могу позволить себе умереть, не так ли? Ты это хочешь мне сказать.

Сонливость покидает лицо Шерлока. Долгое время он ничего не говорит; в его глазах раскалёнными молниями проскакивает оценивающий блеск.  
– Ты боишься.

Джон чувствует, как скрипит его челюсть, но держит язык за зубами. Шерлок хочет, чтобы он повесил свои мысли, как стиранное бельё на верёвке, и если гордость – единственное, что у него осталось, тогда Джон будет цепляться за неё.

Наконец Шерлок вздыхает, признавая поражение в немом противостоянии интересов.  
– Джон. Я могу попросить тебя об одной вещи для меня?

 _Одной_ вещи? Ведь раньше он уже просил Джона? Джон скептически сужает взгляд.  
– Что же это?

– Ты сможешь довериться мне? – Дерзость оглушает. Джон открывает рот, даже не зная, что сказать, но Шерлок бросается вперёд.  
– Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Клянусь. Просто поверь, что я знаю больше, чем ты, что ты со временем поймёшь. Поверь, я буду оберегать тебя. – Джон наблюдает, всё ещё удивлённый, когда бледная рука тянется к нему, слегка задевая его предплечье. – Это моя работа, разве нет? Как твоего господина? Ты знаешь, я не очень хорош в этом, но я дал тебе клятву, и я её не нарушу.

Такого с ним ещё не случалось. Он никогда не предполагал, что между ними может возникнуть связь, вместо этой эгоистичной власти Шерлока над ним. Он недоуменно встречается с Шерлоком взглядом.  
– Не думал, что ты так заботишься о клятве.

Шерлок пожимает плечами.  
– Только когда это важно для меня.

Когда он притягивает Джона обратно в свои объятия, Джон не сопротивляется. Он лежит там, окутанный теплом Шерлока, пока наконец он не забывается сном.

 

***

 

Шерлок повелительно машет запачканной кровью рукой сквозь окружающий его пар.  
– Убирайся.

Его слуга пятится назад.  
– Мой господин…

– Джон позаботится обо мне. Я хочу поговорить с ним наедине. Вон.

Джон строит человеку у выхода виноватую гримасу и получает раздражённый взгляд в ответ. Внимание слуг Шерлока всегда оставляет такое ощущение, будто он забрался выше своего положения, и после того, как он целый день охранял Шерлока на должном уровне во время фехтования, он весь в грязи, как нищий, и, если честно, сам нуждается в ванной. Когда дверь за слугой закрывается, Джон разворачивается к Шерлоку.  
– Это не мои обязанности, знаешь ли. Я не представляю, что надо делать.

Шерлок лениво откидывает голову.  
– Это всего лишь ванна, Джон. Вряд ли ты сможешь сделать всё неправильно. Иди сюда.

С тяжёлым вздохом Джон начинает стягивать его брюки. Он, очевидно, попадёт в тюрьму. По крайней мере, тогда он будет не таким грязным.

Кажется, Шерлок не расположен к тому, чтобы хоть что-то делать самостоятельно. Он выставляет свои руки, чтобы их очистили, позволяет наклонять себя так и эдак и услужливо обтирать его ноги на бортике чана, растопырив длинные пальцы, чтобы Джон мог промыть между ними. Джон практически уверен, что купальщику предполагается выполнять лишь _некоторую_ работу, даже если он из королевской семьи, но стоит посмотреть на эти глаза, полуприкрытые от удовольствия, когда Джон трёт его щёткой и омывает, и Джон возненавидел бы себя, если бы посмел выразить недовольство, рискуя прервать это выражение его лица.

Шерлок вертит голову из стороны в сторону с редкими вздохами удовольствия и наблюдает сквозь ресницы, как Джон в процессе становится всё более влажным, пока моет его, но не говорит ни единого слова и не показывает каким-либо жестом, что Джон что-то делает неправильно. Джон льёт из кувшина ароматную лавандовую воду на мягкие волосы принца, затем взбивает на намокших локонах пену, задаваясь вопросом, есть ли в этом занятии что-то, за что слуги Шерлока будут его унижать, когда Шерлок что-то признательно бормочет и тянется вперёд для лучшего доступа.

Его голова, с которой стекают капли воды, наклоняется вперёд, перед глазами Джона предстают мышцы бледных плеч. Джон, должно быть, шумно вздыхает, потому что Шерлок наклоняет голову ровно настолько, чтобы показать, как вспыхивают небесного цвета глаза и изгибаются в вялой довольной улыбке уголки его полных губ.

Джон не может вздохнуть, видя эту красоту.

Видел ли он когда-нибудь Шерлока таким? Мягким и человечным, с отложенными в сторону доспехами его души, с этой вялой, счастливой улыбкой.

После Шерлок снова наклоняет голову, лениво, как собака под солнцем. Его длинная белая шея вытягивается в сильную дугу.

С замиранием сердца Джон подаётся вперёд, чтобы ощутить этот прекрасный изгиб, скользя по ней мыльной пеной. А затем проводит другой рукой, потому что наклон шеи кажется виеллой[4] Шерлока в его ладонях; Шерлок мурлычет, словно довольный кот, и Джон без всяких намерений скользит пальцами вниз, только чтобы ощутить мускулы возле лопаток.

Прикосновения вызывают привычку. Прикосновения к Шерлоку, потому что, хотя Джон и представлял свои руки на других, Боже его прости, но он никогда не касался Шерлока прежде; никогда не страдал от этого изнуряющего желания прикоснуться. Мышцы его спины жёсткие и крепкие, широкие и достаточно сильные, чтобы заполнить руки Джона, когда он массирует их. Шерлок стонет от удовольствия, насыщенный звук вибрирует через его торс, и глаза Джона с трепетом закрываются от великолепного созерцания тела Шерлока.

Шерлок рокочет низким, красивым тоном, когда Джон рисует кончиками пальцев узор на длинных верёвках мышц по обе стороны от его спины, любуясь подъёмами и спадами, что они формируют. Выступы его позвоночника перекатываются под кожей, как плавник рыбы под водой. Они так широки и чётко выделены, что Джон может разместить между ними большие пальцы и растопырить руки, ощущая его рёбра, поднимающиеся и опускающиеся в ритме его дыхания.

Белая, белая, белая гладкая аристократическая кожа под загорелыми, мозолистыми руками Джона. От этого контраста в Джоне загорается желание, потому что существует очень много причин, по которым он не должен к ней прикасаться, и всё же он знает контуры тела Шерлока так хорошо. Джон останавливается, сцепив руки по бокам тела Шерлока, ощущая себя пойманным и сцепленным между теми ребрами, что вплетаются в кости принца.

Лужица пены рассеивает чары, медленно скользя вниз по гладкой спине Шерлока; Джон даже не закончил свою работу. Кувшин почти под рукой, чтобы он мог сделать вид, что не обращал внимания на потрясающие физические ощущения, когда отстраняется от Шерлока и черпает воду из ванны, чтобы смыть пену с головы и спины Шерлока.

Другой кувшин и ещё один, чтобы смыть оставшиеся следы пены, а Шерлок всё сидит с опущенной головой, наблюдая за дорожками воды, что текут вниз с кончиков намоченных кудрей. Захватывающее дух зрелище – влажные волосы, отсвечивающие красным в свете камина.

Мысль, склониться и прижаться губами к затылку, причиняет боль.

Боже – или иная сила, которой Джон признателен в эти дни, – предоставил небольшое милосердие. Прежде чем у него будет время осмыслить собственные эмоции, Шерлок встаёт на ноги. Вода стекает с него, расплескиваясь повсюду, когда он выходит из ванной. Джон подхватывает широкий кусок фланели, чтобы накинуть на него, прежде чем Шерлоку удалось бы разрушить смысл его существования, протягивает руку, чтобы прикрыть грудь и бёдра Шерлока.

Шерлок ловит его взгляд. В этот раз в нём нет насмешки. Лицо Шерлока настолько открытое и искреннее, что Джон чувствует себя подобно оконному стеклу, все его разбитые, сверкающие острия обнажены перед взором Шерлока.

Так неприлично. Джон резко отводит взгляд в сторону в страхе того, что он мог бы увидеть, если бы продолжил смотреть. Он не хочет _знать_ того, что Шерлок думает о нём или почему Шерлок внезапно вдруг хочет, чтобы он смотрел.

Он чувствует, что Шерлок ещё наблюдает за ним, когда он ведёт фланелью по благородным изгибам его ягодиц и по красивым ногам. Он становится на колени, чтобы склониться к соединёнными жилами ложбинкам на внутренней поверхности бёдер Шерлока и чувствительным очертаниям его коленей, и, наконец, к его ногам; длинные пальцы ног впиваются в бедро Джона, куда Шерлок подставил их, чтобы Джон мог вытереть.

Когда он поднимается, дело сделано, его грудь вздымается, как после исповеди. Всё в нём выплеснулось на поверхность, грозя открыть трещины и пролиться.

Шерлок вынимает ткань из его рук и откладывает в сторону. Его член больше чем наполовину возбуждён, но он тянется к плечам Джона.  
– Ты дрожишь. Сядь. Теперь твоя очередь.

Джон хочет прикоснуться к нему, раствориться в нём, как два талых кусочка льда в одинокой лужице весной. Он хочет… ощутить запах волос Шерлока, особенности его разума, горячий гладко-влажный бархат его явного возбуждения, бесстыдный и твёрдый перед Джоном. Всё, что понимает Джон, говорит, что это неправильно – _хотеть_ мужчину так сильно, и всё же Шерлок не напуган. _Поверь, я знаю больше, чем ты. Поверь, что я буду оберегать тебя._

Джон позволяет себя погрузить в чан и позволяет Шерлоку согреть его другим кувшином горячей воды, что у камина. Хотя он держит голову опущенной, лицо обращено к воде, Шерлок показывает ему, что он хочет, чтобы Джон знал. Нежными руками он намыливает мылом волосы Джона, выливает на него лавандовую воду, чтобы смыть всю грязь, и осторожно тянет в сторону сплетённые пряди, скрывающие Джона от его взгляда.

 

***

 

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы с тобой сделали, Джон? – спрашивает Шерлок в темноте несколько часов спустя, его рука, тёплая и тяжёлая, покоится на талии Джона. – Хотел бы ты, чтобы тебя освободили от службы? Отправили тебя своей дорогой, чтобы ты никогда снова не встретил меня во тьме у своего порога? Или ты бы хотел остаться под моим боком?

Джон прижимается плотнее к боку Шерлока, его инстинкты восстают против вопроса. Ему, выбрать? Но он знает. Он уже долго время знает.

Если бы он был свободным… он мог быть воином, получая хорошее вознаграждение за свои труды. У него были бы все те вещи, каких он должен бы желать: он мог бы позволить себе жениться на ком-то, завести детей, что родятся, чтобы владеть их собственной землёй, как вся его семья до него. Он был бы человеком, освобождённым за отличную службу, вместо того человека, кто продал себя в рабство за уплату долгов.

В той, другой жизни, освобождённой от этой службы, не было бы никакого Шерлока или других вещей, что преследуют его: матрацы и меха, тёмные ночи с холодным воздухом и разгорячённой кожей; пробежки обнажённым под дождём от сердитых мечников; постоянно сдерживаемый страх быть раскрытым и наказанным; прикосновения кого-то, кто заботится ни о чём другом, кроме как о теле Джона, его разуме и наслаждении. Холодная и бесплодная пустота зияет между ними.

И представив всё это, до сих пор чувствует себя слабым. Он прячет лицо в плечо Шерлока, борясь с самим собой.

Сильные пальцы массажируют натруженные мышцы поясницы Джона.  
– Рано или поздно, – спокойно произносит Шерлок по другую сторону от головы Джона, – я буду обязан жениться.

Джон издаёт звук протеста. Шерлок терпеть не может женщин. Он не единожды жаловался Джону, что они отвлекают и не из приятных. Ни одна обнажённая грудь или гладкое пространство женских плеч не могли бы заставить его повернуть голову к ним, разве что только для того, чтобы он мог оставить язвительное замечание. Джон лежит спокойно, голова покоится на руке, и думает об этом. Шерлок должен будет приспособиться к какой-то женщине. Он обязан будет осуществить с нею брачные отношения. Он будет настаивать на результате супружества, иначе существует риск, что всё обернётся политической бедой с домом его жены.

Будет ли он ещё здесь, будет ли верной тенью Шерлока? У жены Шерлока найдётся что-нибудь сказать? Она будет волноваться или обратит ли хотя бы внимание?

Каким одиноким, должно быть, был Шерлок. Джон видел, но не наблюдал, как сказал бы Шерлок: то, как он горячится под грузом обязательств, которых не может избежать; этот уединённый мир являлся его святилищем. Почему Шерлок всегда выбирает одиночество, ведь Джон – всего лишь исключение. Они оба связаны своим положением, и ни один из них не осознает, что их будущее лишено перспектив.

– Будет ли у тебя место для меня? – спрашивает Джон.

Кончики пальцев Шерлока скользят по изгибам его ягодиц и притягивают ближе.

– Я создам такое, если ты захочешь. Ты останешься со мной, Джон?

И Джон наклоняется, чтобы его поцеловать.

 

 

Примечание:

[1] В Средневековье был распространён деревянный потолок с балками.  
http://www.bbc.co.uk/somerset/content/images/2005/04/04/pilton_tithe_barn_3_440x330.jpg

[2] **Сюрко** — в XII веке длинный и просторный плащ-нарамник, похожий по покрою на пончо и часто украшавшийся гербом владельца. Этот плащ рыцари носили для защиты кольчуги от нагрева солнцем, также оно служило во время плохой погоды, защищая легко разъедаемые ржавчиной кольца от дождя и грязи, а также от крови во время сражения.  
http://dm1tra.ru/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/%D0%A2%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BF%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%8B.jpg

[3] **Кончино Кончини** (итал. Concino Concini; 1575, Флоренция — 24 апреля 1617, Париж) — итальянский авантюрист, фаворит французской королевы Марии Медичи, носивший титулы графа делла Пенна и маркиза д’Анкра. Он был самым влиятельным во Франции человеком в течение семи лет, последовавших за гибелью в 1610 г. супруга Марии, Генриха IV.

[4] В Средние века в Европе stays – предшественник женского корсета (корсет в привычном для нас виде появился в конце 18 – начале 19 веков) – это туго затянутая одежда с усложнённым покроем. Это была первая одежда, призванная исправлять недостатки фигуры. Это делалось с помощью использования деревянных или металлических брусков, которые вставлялись в ватную подкладку одежды. Бруски тянулись сверху, между грудными железами, и до нижней части живота. Спереди, сбоку и сзади корсет был зашнурован. Такой корсет стоил очень дорого, и поэтому лишь знатные дамы могли себе позволить такое «украшение» гардероба.  
http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-uTHNDLVO2c8/TjGpZwJ47GI/AAAAAAAAAok/SNuqcCMiOGA/s1600/busto35-3.jpg

[5] **Виолла**  – старинный струнный смычковый музыкальный инструмент.  
http://www.wyldesnoyse.co.uk/images/viella.jpg

 **Виолы (фидель)**  – обозначение группы струнных смычковых инструментов, широко распространённых в средневековой Европе. Сходные по форме, различаются размерами, пропорциями, тесситурой, строем, количеством струн. На рубеже 15-16 вв. произошло разделение виолл (фиделей) на два различных семейства: теноровые и басовые виолы, которые при игре располагали вертикально между коленями, стали называть «виола да гамба» (близки к виолончели) или «ножными виолами»; а сопрановые и альтовые виолы, которые исполнители держали левой рукой, – «виола да браччо», предшественницей скрипичного семейства, или «ручными».

[6] Автор допустил вольность в том, сколько слуг находится постоянно вокруг принца или короля в любой момент времени. На самом деле вокруг королевского лица находится штат слуг, которые порой даже могли жить в личных апартаментах монарха и следить за порядком в ней (по этой причине и была создана кровать с балдахином, чтобы спящие лорды могли отгородиться от людей вокруг). К такой службе в королевских палатах привлекались лица более высокого положения, чем в других придворных ведомствах.


End file.
